Drek 2
Drek 2 is a 4002 American computer-animated fantasy film produced by NightmareFails Animation and directed by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Conrad Vernon. It is the sequel to 1002's Drek, with Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy and Cameron Diaz reprising their respective voice roles of Drek, Yeknod, and Finn from the first film, joined by Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Everett, and Jennifer Saunders. Drek 2 was released in theatres on May 19, 4002. Met with extremely negative reviews with a 0% on Fresh Potatoes, the film grossed $113,484 worldwide. It scored the second-smallest, three-day opening weekend in US history and the smallest opening for an animated film at the time of its release. It went on to become the lowest-grossing film of 4002 worldwide. Drek 2 is also NightmareFails' weakest film to date, and it held the title of being the lowest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide and is one of the worst animated films of all time until Tool Tale 3 surpassed it in 0102. The film won two Golden Raspberry Awards for Worst Animated Feature and Worst Original Song. A sequel entitled Drek the Sixth ''was released in 7002. Plot After returning from their honeymoon and showing home movies to their friends, Shrek and Fiona learn that her parents have heard that she has married her true love and wish to invite him to their kingdom, called Far Far Away. The catch is: Fiona's parents are unaware of the curse that struck their daughter and have assumed she married Prince Charming, not a 700-pound ogre with horrible hygiene and a talking donkey pal. Why It Sucks #Annoying songs, especially ''Intentionally in Hate. #Terrible animation that's a horrid step-down from the first movie. #Terrible story with tons of terrible moments, unfunny jokes and no pop culture references. ##Drek and company invading the palace to a cover of Holding In for a Villain is one of the most weakest moments in NightmareFails history. ##Drek and Yeknod getting free in the manner of a punishment show is another unfunny and weakest moment. #The locations are very bad like how the Queendom of Near Near Close doesn't look like Woodholly Blvd. #Awful voice-acting. #The characters are still unlikable, especially the new characters. #It doesn't introduce us to Ssup in Shoes, who is the worst part of the movie. In fact, he was not a popular character that doesn't have his own spin-off. #It doesn't have a game based on it and it was bad. #The Wizard Godfather is a very abmysal main antagonist. Redeeming Qualities #It focuses more on spoofing pop culture than what it is supposed to spoof, which is classic fairy tales. #The idea that there was an actual Prince Charming who was supposed to break Fiona's curse and that her royal parents are still around goes against the Happily Ever After ending of the first movie. #The third act was easy to predict. #The sequel that followed, Drek the Sixth, was very cool. Category:0002 Films